Tender
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: ONESHOT Sasuke starts to have weird feelings for his aniki. Warnings: Yaoi. Incest. ItaSasu. Graphic lemon. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto but I do own this story. COMPLETE


_This is ridiculous! Why won't this work for me?!_ Sasuke screamed in his head at his computer. He threw the cup of pens on his desk across the room in a fit of anger.

"Otouto, what are you doing?" Itachi had come in just in time to see a cup fly in front of his face and the pens scatter all over the floor.

"I can't get this _stupid_ thing to work!" Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms like a child. Itachi sighed, picked up the mess and sat the pens on the desk.

"Would you like me to help you?" Itachi stood behind Sasuke, his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke let out a breath of relief. He knew he could count on Itachi. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his favourite older brother.

"Yes, please, Itachi-nii... thank you," he kissed Itachi's knuckles and laid his head on the hand, knowing Itachi would be a little more patient with him when he acted 'cute'. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Very well. Watch carefully. I'm only going to show you once." Sasuke scowled, but nodded his agreement anyway.

Itachi leaned over Sasuke, his arms to either side, one bracing him against the desk, the other's hand on the mouse. His hair cascaded down either side of him and Sasuke, enclosing them in soft, silky, sweet-smelling walls. His right pec was ever so slightly brushing Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke was lost in the smell of Itachi's hair, the feel of his closeness... he'd never noticed how beautiful his older brother was, or how wonderful he smelled. He couldn't place the smell. It was a soft, musky, yet spicy scent with a hint of something sweet. It sent shivers of pleasure through Sasuke's spine.

"And that's how you download songs onto your iPod. Any questions?" Sasuke froze.

"Uh... can you show me one more time? Please, Aniki?" He nuzzled into Itachi's wonderfully hard, yet soft chest.

"I told you, Otouto, I would only show you once. You should have paid attention." Itachi sounded slightly annoyed... with a hint of amusement. He pulled away from Sasuke gracefully and left.

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd missed Itachi's instructions because he was too busy admiring how beautiful Itachi looked, felt and smelled. _Damnit! Now I'm in a worse position than I was before! I still don't know how to download songs _and _I was perving on my _brother_!_ He groaned and held his head in his hands. _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay!_

oOo

Two weeks passed in which Sasuke avoided Itachi as much as possible. When he had to be in his presence, he either ignored him or answered him with monosyllabic words or grunts.

For those two weeks, all Sasuke could think about was Itachi; Itachi's smell, Itachi's beautiful face and toned body and how it would feel if he were to touch it in any and every way possible. He shuddered. He'd accepted that he was gay, now. But... _What's wrong with me? He's my _brother_. My _blood_ brother. If he knew what I was thinking about, he'd be disgusted with me. Ugh..._ He couldn't come to terms with the fact that it was his own brother that made him feel this way. He was so confused.

He decided he needed to push these feelings aside and spend some time with his brother. He missed his aniki. And he still didn't have a new playlist for his iPod.

"Sasuke-kun," Itachi's deep voice from his bedroom doorway made Sasuke jump about a foot off his bed.

"I-Itachi-nii... you scared me." Sasuke blushed. He'd just been thinking _those_ thoughts about his brother again. Itachi cocked an eyebrow, smirking in amusement.

"May I come in?"

"Y-yes," Sasuke wouldn't look at his brother. He was still blushing profusely. Itachi sat next to him on the bed. He picked Sasuke up, under the arms, and sat him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the small frame and hugged him tight; Sasuke's back to his chest. He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, so they were cheek-to-cheek. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sasuke's waist so he was completely enveloped.

"What's wrong, little brother? You've been avoiding me," he spoke softly in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was helpless in Itachi's strong embrace. As much as he loved snuggling with his brother, at this point in time, with the thoughts he's been having, he didn't feel very comfortable.

"I miss you, Sasuke-kun. What's wrong? You know you can tell your aniki anything." He nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke's before kissing the boy's temple.

Sasuke froze for half a second before he struggled to make Itachi let him go.

"I'm fine. I just felt like being alone...that's all." He scooted to the other side of the suddenly very small king-size bed. "I'm fine."

Sasuke thought he saw a hurt look on Itachi's face before he turned around and left, shutting the door gently behind him.

Sasuke let out a breath. _Now I've done it. I've hurt him and probably made him angry. I should apologize... he doesn't deserve that..._ He flopped back on his bed for a minute, trying to build up his courage. How was he going to explain himself to his brother? He decided to just wing it. He left his room to go find Itachi.

He looked everywhere; the bathroom, his bedroom, their parents' enshrined bedroom and the kitchen, before finally finding him in the living room. He found the person of his desires sitting on the couch, hunched over, his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He was crying.

Sasuke's heart broke. He'd made his big brother cry. _I'm such a bastard._

He walked silently up to Itachi, pulled him up so he could sit in his lap; legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, his face buried in the hair he loved so much. He squeezed Itachi with both his arms and legs and kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry, Aniki... I didn't mean to make you cry. What's wrong? Why are you so worried about me?" He pulled back slightly, to look at Itachi's face, waiting for his reaction. He waited for a few minutes, happy to brush Itachi's hair back with his fingers until he got an answer.

"Otouto... you've been avoiding me. Are you angry at me for not showing you how to download your songs? Even though I _told_ you I'd only show you once and you didn't pay attention..."

"It's not that, Onii-san."

"What was so distracting that you couldn't concentrate on my instructions?"

It was Sasuke's turn to delay his answer. He didn't know how to say it. He'd decided that the truth was the best way to go... but he didn't know how to put words to it without making his brother hate him.

"Promise you won't get mad or hate me?" He waited for a response. Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why would I be mad... or hate you?"

"Just promise?"

"Ok. I promise." He cupped Sasuke's face with one hand, the other one resting on the boy's hip. "Tell me."

Sasuke moved so he was sitting with his back to Itachi's chest. He leant back, his head resting on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi circled his arms around Sasuke's waist; Sasuke held Itachi's hands, squeezing them before answering.

"Remember you promised?" He delayed as much as possible. Itachi squeezed his hands and hugged him tighter. "Well... I've... been having these... thoughts... and feelings... about someone." He groaned in frustration, getting angry at himself for not being able to just spit it out. "I've been having them for about two weeks, now."

"And, what are these 'thoughts and feelings'?" Itachi pressed. He had an idea of what they were and who they were about, but he let Sasuke tell him in his own time. He didn't know for sure, but if he was right, he didn't think he'd be able to control himself with the boy any longer.

"They... they're _those_ thoughts and feelings, you know?" Sasuke could feel his face going from white to red, the second he finished the sentence.

"Hmm... and... who are they about, Otouto?"

"Remember your promise?" Sasuke curled up in a ball in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. Itachi 'hm'ed, waiting for his brother to continue. "Th-they're about... you," he whispered the last word. He awaited Itachi's reaction, whatever it may be.

"Me?" Itachi's heart swelled to the point of bursting as he whispered that word, hardly daring to believe it. He just couldn't believe his ears. He'd felt the same way for years. Ever since their parents died, Itachi had felt a love for his fragile little brother that he knew he should keep to himself. But now, it seemed, he didn't have to any longer. He almost cried with the overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief.

"D-do you hate me, Aniki?" Sasuke whispered, tears falling down his blushing cheeks.

Itachi laughed. He laughed at how adorable his otouto was. He laughed at how he finally had the feelings he'd been hiding for years, returned. Sasuke cringed; hearing his brother laughing at what he'd just said didn't comfort him any.

Itachi turned Sasuke around to face him. He felt his heart miss a beat when he saw the tears on his beloved's face.

Gently, he hugged Sasuke to him before kissing away his tears.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... I could never hate you. You're my little brother. I love you. More than you could ever know." He placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

"B-but... these feelings I have about you... you're my brother. Doesn't it disgust you?" Itachi couldn't believe Sasuke hadn't realised what he'd just said.

"Sasuke-kun... Otouto..." he simply kissed him. He didn't think Sasuke would understand until he showed him what he meant.

He placed his lips over Sasuke's ever so softly, applying the gentlest pressure. He held Sasuke close, a hand to each cheek. It took five seconds before Sasuke broke out of his daze. He closed his eyes and kissed back, fisting Itachi's hair.

Wanting more, Itachi licked Sasuke's lips; they parted easily for him, letting him explore the delicious mouth he'd craved for years.

Sasuke put up no resistance. He let Itachi dominate the kiss; let him guide his tongue, showing him what to do. It was his first kiss.

Itachi moved his hands from Sasuke's face, placing one on his neck, and one on his back, brining him closer.

They had to surface, however, lest they die of asphyxiation.

"Itachi-nii..?" Sasuke just had to know. "You like me too?" Itachi chuckled.

"Hai, Otouto. Very much."

"H-how long?" He leant in and nibbled Itachi's earlobe.

"Since our parents died... so...since you were ten."

"Eight years...? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why were _you_ so hesitant to tell me?" Itachi leant his head to the side, giving Sasuke more room to continue nibbling his way down his neck.

"Oh. Well... now we both know. So... what now?" He made his way to Itachi's throat, suckling at his Adam's apple, pushing his head back to rest against the back of the couch.

Itachi thought for a moment. He really hadn't thought past this point... he'd never dreamed that his fantasies would come true.

"I... don't know."

Sasuke sat back, looking into Itachi's eyes. He didn't know how to ask for it, so he just took what he wanted.

He slid his hands under Itachi's shirt, pulling it off him, revealing his firm, muscled chest. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He let Sasuke do what he wanted.

Sasuke let the shirt fall to the floor before latching his mouth onto Itachi's throat again, making his way slowly to the body he'd fantasised about for two weeks. He nipped at the soft flesh of Itachi's shoulders and chest, savouring the taste of his older brother. He licked the red marks he left in his wake, trying to place what it was that made Itachi taste so good. He reached the right nipple first, teasing it, licking a circle around the sensitive nub, making it hard before he even touched it. He licked it as a cat eating its cream, before taking it into his mouth, suckling once before leaving to tend to the left nipple.

He went straight to suckling this one. He held Itachi close to him with his left hand on his back, his right hand tracing random patterns over his abdomen, making its way to the hem of Itachi's tight jeans. He slipped his fingers just underneath, letting them rest there as he continued his trail down Itachi's body.

He noticed the muscles on his brother's stomach twitched when he grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh. He decided that he liked this reaction. So he did it over and over, teasing his brother, smirking when he heard Itachi's breath becoming shallow. He placed a kiss on the abs before exploring the belly button with his tongue. He bit just beside it, sucking the skin, making a love bite, before plunging his tongue into the sensitive little hole. He smirked again when he heard a faint groan escape his brother's lips. He wondered what other sounds he could extract.

Finally, he'd made it to Itachi's pants. He looked up at his aniki for permission. Itachi, instead of letting his brother have all the fun, picked Sasuke up, and laid him on the floor, sitting on his hips, grinding their pelvises together. Sasuke groaned at the contact. He looked at his brother's face; it was completely different to what he was used to seeing. Itachi wore a mask of pure lust. His eyes were even darker than they normally were; if he turned to a certain angle, Sasuke swore he could see a red tinge to them.

Itachi ripped Sasuke's shirt off, flinging it away in his haste to get to the delectable little body he'd waited to touch like this for so long. He leant forward, kissing Sasuke passionately before making a trail of love bites down to the top of his pants, completely ignoring his nipples and bellybutton. He'd been teased enough for one afternoon. He gave a particularly harsh bite to Sasuke's soft waist, just above his hip. He soothed it with a lick before lifting himself up, allowing himself to tear off Sasuke's pants, not waiting for permission, let alone asking for it.

He was a bit frustrated when he saw Sasuke was wearing a pair of boxers. He tore the black silk away to reveal, finally, Sasuke's erection.

When the cool air hit his hot flesh, Sasuke moaned, pulling his brother in for another searing kiss. He let his hands roam down to Itachi's pants, tugging at them, letting him know he wanted them gone. Itachi obliged, taking them off quickly, not breaking their kiss.

He knew it was a bit soon for Sasuke and him to be engaging in this kind of sexual activity... they'd only just admitted how they felt ten minutes ago. But, after waiting for eight years, Itachi had no patience. He wanted Sasuke _now._

Luckily, he'd not worn boxers that day. He thanked whatever gods or fates or higher powers that he'd neglected to do his laundry for the past week.

He pulled away from Sasuke's delicious mouth and went straight for his penis. He wanted to hear the boy screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he came into his mouth, letting him swallow every mouthful of sweet semen he could get.

He hooked Sasuke's knees over his shoulders, bringing his pelvis up to his face, saving himself a backache. He wasted no time with teasing. He took all of Sasuke into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times, running his teeth along the length, nipping harshly when he came to the tip. Sasuke clenched his legs around Itachi's shoulders, thrusting himself into the hot wetness, wanting to feel more. This was so much better than his hand.

Itachi tongued the vein underneath, sending spasms of pleasure throughout Sasuke's body. He finally let the throbbing member go, to focus his attention on the ever tightening sac. He loved to hear the sounds coming from Sasuke as he enveloped his testicles with his mouth, suckling, pressuring with his lips.

But he wouldn't let Sasuke come just yet. He wanted the boy to have the complete experience.

He let Sasuke's legs fall gently to his hips, taking the precome soaked penis in his right hand, his balls in his left and pulled until his hand was coated in his own saliva and the delicious emissions from the tip of his penis. It was tempting to just lick his hand clean, but he needed it slicked like this for a reason.

He slid two fingers into Sasuke's anus, before the boy knew what was going on. Sasuke groaned in a pained pleasure, loving the feel of having Itachi's fingers inside of him, even though he felt as though he was being torn apart for a few moments. When he was used to their presence, Sasuke pushed himself onto the fingers, urging them deeper within himself, encouraging his brother to move.

Itachi obliged. He wasted no time in thrusting them in and out for several moments, angling differently with each thrust, determined to find the spot he knew would make Sasuke scream the way he'd dreamt about for years.

Finally, he found it. He brushed it again and again, making Sasuke scream. He loved it even more than he imagined he would. He revelled in the sounds of ecstasy his brother was producing – all because of him. He added a third finger, groping Sasuke, jerking him off, making sure to squeeze the base of his penis, not letting him come just yet, distracting him from the considerable difference another finger made. When he was sufficiently stretched, Itachi ran his hand over his own neglected penis, slicking it with his own precome as well as Sasuke's. He gently squeezed the base, ensuring he'd last longer, before thrusting himself in completely.

Sasuke screamed. He felt as though he was being split apart.

"Itachi! It_ai!"_

"I know, Otouto... I'm sorry. It'll feel a lot better in a moment." He slid his arms around the boy's small frame, repositioning them so Sasuke could ride him.

"When you're ready, Sasuke-kun, I want you to ride me." He licked the shell of Sasuke's ear as he whispered this to him, making him moan and clench his whole body around him, letting himself adjust to the size of the penis he was currently impaled on.

It took several moments before he could move without fear of tearing himself, but Sasuke was soon riding his brother at a hard pace, grinding himself against Itachi. The elder spread his legs underneath Sasuke, allowing him to go deeper whenever he forced himself down again.

Every time Sasuke moved, he was sure to angle it so he'd hit his prostate dead-on.

Soon, Itachi knew he was about to come. Violently.

He switched their positions again, so that he was again on top of Sasuke, missionary-style.

He thrust in and out at the same pace Sasuke had been riding him. Hard and fast; hitting the boy's prostate dead-on each time.

He knew Sasuke was about ready to come too. He reached between them and started pumping him, matching their furious pace of lovemaking.

"Itachi... I'm gonna... _ah! Itachi!_" Sasuke came, screaming his brother's name as loud as he could, coating their torsos in semen.

"_Sasuke!_" Itachi was sent over the edge when he heard his brother scream his name in such a manner.

They rode out their orgasms, lazily rubbing against each other, nuzzling their faces together; simply basking in the other's presence.

They laid there for hours, holding each other in a warm embrace, falling asleep, exhausted from all the emotional and physical exertion they'd been through that day. It was all just so... _tender_.


End file.
